


Salt and the Appetite

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Feminization, Gags, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Suspension, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: No Control is a No From MeBy Harry StylesI know this is probably a controversial opinion and review because I have only heard great things from people going to No Control before but I cannot recommend it to anyone. While the facility is nice, the people who work there do not seem to care for their clients well being, and I do not feel safe going there in any capacity. I suppose when I want to play next I will have to travel back down to London, or maybe, unfortunately, Liverpool. If I must.Aka Harry, a popular BDSM blogger, writes a negative review about Louis’ club. Louis wants to have a chance to make it up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpled_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/gifts).



> Hiiii!!! I was so happy to get your prompts as a pinch hitter. I had an absolute blast working on them and I really, really hope you enjoy what I came up with :D
> 
> Thank you to S and E for coming through with the quick britpick and beta~
> 
> As a general disclaimer: though I try to depict BDSM as accurately as possible, never use my fic - or any fic - as a guideline for what is and is not safe and proper BDSM etiquette. Above all else this is fiction meant to entertain and not a how-to guide.

**No Control is a No From Me  
_By Harry Styles_** __

_No Control advertises itself as a fun, safe, free love club for people within the community. It sits non-descript on the corner of a street lined with other bars and restaurants. It fits in with the nightlife of the neighborhood, and since moving into town I had been very excited to visit and give the place a try myself. I had heard nothing but good things about the club. At three floors (four including the basement) there are a variety of rooms to explore, and play in, including a naked dance floor, a room designed for suspension play, two free-love orgy rooms, ten private rooms equipped with a variety of toys, and of course, the basement, which is your more traditional dungeon spread across five separate rooms. All rooms can be reserved ahead of time on their website, or you can take your chances of meeting someone there to play with and moving on up._

_When you enter the club you are met with your standard bar area, very vanilla, so that way casuals, or people unaware, can have a drink without being exposed to the more serious play that goes on in the other floors. The bar does serve alcohol but if you order a drink you are given a red wristband that bans you from access to the other floors, so it was water for me. And this is where my first blip came up._

_The bartender for the night, a pretty woman wearing stereotypical, and conservative, dominatrix gear, was rushed handing me my order, and ignored another customer who came up for a refill, before she disappeared. I admit going on a Tuesday night wasn’t my best bet but I’ve been busy. The bar area only had a few people, most not wearing wristbands, and dressed so I knew they would be playing too, but they were paired off already. The bartender disappearing may have had something to do with the fact she thought we wouldn’t be ordering anything else, which I found a little unprofessional, because I personally enjoy to be very hydrated, but I let it go and went upstairs._

_Before I went upstairs I was given my own set of wristbands to show my relationship status and preferences for the night. They glowed in the dark, which is a nice touch I always appreciate because trying to squint at someone’s wrist isn’t the sexiest thing in the world._

_The upstairs bar - read: Naked Dance Floor - had a few more people in it. It was dark, with empty cages hanging from the ceiling, and head pounding music that I did actually enjoy. People clearly were having fun. The bar up there only served non-alcoholic beverages and I learned from the bartender - a much friendlier man - that on weekends the cages have dancers and are used as a way for people to match make._

_After a few rounds of dancing I moved on to the public play room, but only spent a few minutes in there when I realized the promised safety checker wasn’t there. There was still a group of people playing, and they did look like they were having a grand old time, but one of No Control’s biggest boosts is that they always have someone there to make sure play in public rooms is safe and consensual. And I did not see that there._

_I wandered down to the private rooms hoping to find someone to ask about it and I ran across another employee. He wore a shirt that labelled him a safety checker and I asked him a few questions, but he didn’t seem to understand what I was saying, or what my concerns were. Mostly he laughed at me and said it was fine. I also smelled alcohol on his breath which was an immediate red flag for me, and I did not feel safe going back to the main bars and trying to pick someone up._

_I know this is probably a controversial opinion and review because I have only heard great things from people going to No Control before but I cannot recommend it to anyone. While the facility is nice, the people who work there do not seem to care for their clients well being, and I do not feel safe going there in any capacity. I suppose when I want to play next I will have to travel back down to London, or maybe, unfortunately, Liverpool. If I must._

\---

Louis stared at his screen trying to make sense of what he was reading. It was a review of his club, that was for sure, but he didn’t understand. What had happened? That didn’t sound like _his_ No Control. His No Control had friendly and helpful staff who were always present when they were needed and never made any patron feel like they were unsafe at any given point in time.

But there, in a review on SuePress.com, was a picture of the outside of his club, as well as credited photos taken from No Control’s official website. The review was about them. About _his_ club. His baby. 

He opened up the work roster for the past couple weeks, trying to figure out when this visit could have happened. Obviously he hadn’t been there, because he was usually the person in the public play room, always there to lend advice, gentle corrections to new doms, and just be a presence for everyone to see.

Last weekend he’d been out of the country, though, at a convention, buying and testing some new toys to see if he wanted to purchase anything for the club. He’d stayed an extra couple days as a treat for himself before flying home. He found the roster for the past Tuesday and checked who was scheduled for what roles.

He’d been operating No Control for almost a year now and they had never had a serious complaint like this. Everyone who came loved the space, both for the ability to meet new people, as well as the variety of toys and equipment they had stocked. The blog was right, they advertised themselves as a safe and fun place to help explore yourself. Louis only hired the most knowledgeable people as staff, and above all he trusted them to do their jobs.

Hailee had been on for first floor bartender, because she was pretty and female, so people tended to think she was non-threatening and would trust her when she spoke. Her job was also to be first check, sizing up patrons to make sure they knew what they were getting into before letting them go upstairs. But apparently last Tuesday she had decided to skip out on that, and leave her post.

That brought him to Shawn, who was supposed to oversee the public play room. Even though he was younger than everyone else on staff Louis had left him in charge of the public play room because he was an insanely experienced sub, who never forgot a face. That meant if he saw anyone acting up he’d be able to report them and make sure they were properly banned from the club. His experience would also help him help others in the room, and he’d be able to stand in and teach as needed. But just like Hailee he’d fucked off.

And the final person - Niall. In charge of private rooms. He’d been working with Louis for the longest time. They’d met during uni and bonded over their similarities. Niall had been the first person Louis had floated the idea of the club to, and he had been his most supportive friend, working long hours to get everything running as smoothly as possible. Being in charge of the private rooms meant assigning them, making the final check that people were consenting before letting them go into the rooms, and monitoring what happened in the rooms. It was possibly one of the most important jobs because the doms and subs in the room weren’t being watched by anyone else except Niall. 

And he’d been fucking drinking.

Louis was pissed.

He heard someone whistling and he looked up out his office door just as one of the main culprits passed by. He knew exactly what had happened.

“Niall, can you come here?” He barked, watching as Niall froze and then back peddled. He stood there in the doorway, his arms weighed down by dildos piled up to his chin.

“What up, boss man?”

Louis quirked his head. “What are you doing with those dildos?”

Niall looked down at them and gave a half-hearted shrug. “Taking them to get sterilized.” The shrug shifted the dildos and he had to use his chin to make sure the pile stayed steady against his chest. 

He ended up sticking the head of one of them in his mouth just as Louis said, “Harry from Sue Press wrote a review on our club.”

“No shit,” Niall said, except it came out muffled around the head of the dildo in his mouth.

Louis rubbed his temples. “Can you please take the dildo out of your mouth? Do you even know where that’s been? I thought you were taking to get them cleaned.”

Niall let the dildo drop from his mouth and back onto his pile of dildos. “I’ve already given them a warm water and soap rinse and that one Hailee had used on Shawn earlier so I know where it’s been.”

The throbbing of his temple continued and Louis closed his eyes. “Right so, Harry from Sue Press came to the club.”

“That’s the one who takes all those nude pics you jack off to that we’re not supposed to know about right?”

“Niall.”

“That’s a yes then. Anyway, so did he like it? Did he rave about it?”

“No. He actually wrote a pretty scathing review.”

A dildo dropped on the ground as Niall’s jaw went slack. “What? Really? Why?!”

“Apparently, and I can’t even _begin_ to imagine why, but _apparently_ the female bartender on the first floor was rude to him and several other customers, and then left out of nowhere, there wasn’t any safety checker in the public play room, and the safety checker who was supposed to be assigned to the private rooms was so fucked out of his mind that he didn’t know how to answer any questions Harry from Sue Press posed to him. And also his breath smelled like alcohol.”

“Oh.” Niall at least had the decency to look ashamed. “I can explain.”

“I don’t fucking care, Niall. No. Actually. I do. I care a lot because I could have _sworn_ we’d come to an agreement. I allowed you to bypass the no-play between co-workers clause because all three of you promised me you’d keep it strictly business during work hours. No running off to fuck or whatever it is you did.”

“I know, Louis, but there were only regulars and they said they were fine-”

“And then a new guy walked in-”

“ _He_ said he was fine! Hailee asked before she left!”

“ _Newbies always do_ , Niall.”

“Well he wasn’t actually a newbie?”

“No, he was a blogger with significant sway in the community who wrote a negative review about the club. And him not being a newbie doesn’t make it better that you, Shawn, and Hailee skimped on your job.”

Niall finally look apologetic. “Sorry, boss.”

Louis sighed and looked back at his computer. “Don’t do it again, this is your verbal warning. Next time I’m switching your hours so you three are never on shift together again. Now go sterilize those dildos while I figure out how to fix this.” That was a dismissal as Louis turned fully towards his computer and clicked on Sue Press’ contact page.

\---

_Dear Harry,_

_As the owner of No Control I wanted to personally reach out to you regarding your experience at our club the other week. I have already spoken to the staff members who made your experience so bad and have been assured it was a one time only occurence and it will not happen again. Unfortunately I was not in attendance that night because I was away but most nights I am present to make sure things run much smoother._

_Please allow me to show you that your experience was a blip and that No Control is a very safe environment for people of all experiences to come and play. We can coordinate your next visit to a time I will be overseeing the club and I will give you (and your partner, if you have one) a guided tour of our club._

_Thank you,  
Louis Tomlinson_

\---

Louis changed his shirt for the third time that night, swapping back to an oversized jumper from his tight shirt and braces look. He wasn’t nervous. He had absolutely no reason to be nervous.

Except for the fact that Harry Styles from Sue Press was coming tonight.

Not that it mattered. As he told Niall, his professionalism was going to win out over whatever crush he may or may not have on the man. The thing was, all things considered, the community was relatively small, especially in the UK. People tended to know each other the longer they were involved in the community, and if you got to a place of authority like himself or Harry, you had definitely run across each other once or twice, and exchanged numbers. It was just how it was.

So he and Harry had met. Just once.

It had been at a convention where they had been both picked to speak, and then give a demonstration on a new harness that one of the convention sponsors were selling. Harry had been wonderful to work with: pliant, soft, obedient, and absolutely gorgeous. Louis had been enamored from the beginning, and had been working himself up all demonstration to ask Harry out for dinner, and then hopefully back to his hotel room. It had been clear there was a connection between them.

And then Harry had introduced him to his boyfriend.

Xander.

Xander who wasn’t _in the scene_ , but he was _learning_ and so excited to dom Harry.

Louis had hated him on sight, sizing him up almost immediately as an overeager, shitty fucking dom. He was probably the type of man who didn’t know how to grab someone by their hair and would inevitably rip some of Harry’s lovely, lovely curls out the first time he tried. Or he’d be the type who didn’t know how to control his own strength or aim and would land a paddle on Harry’s lower back.

Louis had cleared out of the hall as soon as he could, leaving without giving Harry his business card or any way to contact him. It had been petty, and in hindsight he shouldn’t have done it because it wasn’t like Harry having a boyfriend _then_ meant he’d have a boyfriend forever, but Louis wasn’t always the best at making decisions when he was emotional. If he’d actually use his psychology degree he’d say it probably stemmed from the fact that he was most emotional when he was subbing, and didn’t have to make decisions, whereas when he dommed he presented himself much more clinically.

The point was he’d pseudo-played with Harry once, ghosted him after he found out he had a boyfriend, and then spent the next three years stalking the website he wrote for, and his instagram. And yes, like Niall had called him out for, occasionally jacking off to the nudes that he posted.

Louis paid the subscription fee for them. It was perfectly fine and well within his rights as a paying customer.

All in all it was a weird dynamic to have with someone. Not that he expected anything from Harry. He wasn’t even sure if Harry would remember him. He’d kept his picture out of the community for the most part, letting his name take over more than anything as he saved up enough to build up No Control’s reputation.

Someone knocked on the door, and then Liam poked his head in. He’d put Liam on first floor bar duty tonight, hoping that having the bartender Harry had liked as the first person he’d meet would help ease any tension.

“Hey, boss man,” Liam said. “You have a visitor.”

Louis could see Harry right behind Liam and his knees went weak.

His hair was shorter than it had been at the convention, but it curled boyishly around his ears. His eyes were just as green as Louis remembered, and his shoulders looked massively broad in the threadbare white shirt he was wearing. Louis couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down Harry’s body, taking in his trim waist, down to his long legs that were encased in--

 _Oh fuck_.

Harry was wearing fitted leather trousers.

“Louis!”

Louis’ eyes ripped away from Harry’s thighs back to his face as Harry came into his office with a big smile on his face. His arms were held up for a hug and Louis was confused for a moment before he let it happen.

“It’s been so long! We keep missing each other at shows and conventions,” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis.

Hugging him, Louis could feel how slight Harry was, the broadness an illusion from the shirt. “I’ve been busy.”

“I’ll say,” Harry said as he stepped back, keeping one hand on Louis’ shoulder. “I didn’t realize you owned this club or else I would have reached out before writing my post.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Louis said, giving a wave of dismissal to Liam, who shut the door. “My staff were horrible. I am really sorry. It’s not normally like that at all. Here take a seat. Do you need anything?”

Harry sat down and waved him off. “No, no I’m fine. Liam gave me some water. So, you invited me here to have another go at the club.”

“Yes, well, you might know this but Sue Press _is_ regarded very highly in the community and so your review and experience weighs very strongly in people’s minds when they decide whether or not they’ll want to come here.”

Harry laughed, his dimples popping out. “Well thank you, I think. I hope you know I didn’t write it specifically to spite you. I try to be honest in my critiques of places.”

“No, no absolutely. Not that it excuses anything, and it is honestly all my fault. I’m usually the person in charge of the public play room, but I was away that weekend and so I left my staff in charge, and even though they promised to behave, the bartender you met, the public play guy, and the private room guy all ran off together because they thought they weren’t needed.”

Harry frowned. “That’s unprofessional.”

“Very. They just started dating so they can’t keep their hands off each other. New and shiny you know?”

“Well sure but still.”

“Everyone who was here was a regular, and then there was you, and you told Hailee you were fine and didn’t need anything so she ran off and told her boys as much and just,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I am very sorry. If it happens again they won’t be allowed to work the same shifts.”

“That’s good. I’m just glad it was only me and not someone actually new. Plenty of people respond with ‘fine’ when they get asked if they need any help though.”

“A fact I’ve told my staff over and over again.” Silence fell between them and Louis drummed his fingers against the desk. “I really am sorry you were made to feel unsafe. That’s not what No Control is about.”

“Despite its name?”

Louis laughed. “Despite its name. So. What can I do for you to make up for it? Would you like a tour? It’s only eight which means it’ll be pretty empty. I’m surprised you didn’t bring your boyfriend.” He was fishing and he didn’t care.

“My boyfriend?” Harry looked confused. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Louis tried not to look as pleased as he felt but it was a near thing. “Oh, my mistake. I remember when we met you dating that guy. What was his name? He was learning the scene?”

Harry squinted as he clearly tried to remember his name. “Xander? Oh! I must have broken up with him about two weeks after we met. He couldn’t hold a paddle to save his life and when I suggested maybe we switch so he could learn he freaked out. Said subbing was women’s work or something so,” Harry made a dismissive hand gesture. “A slew of boyfriends but nothing ever stuck. I’m single and ready to flamingle.”

 _Score_ , Louis thought, but he tried to keep it together. “Then I should take you down to the bar so you can find someone to play with.”

“I already know who I want to play with,” Harry said. “I wanted to play with you.” Louis’ stomach knotted up in excitement. “If you’re up for it, I mean.”

_God, if only Harry knew._

Louis shifted in his seat, nodding as he spoke. “What are you looking for? I’m pretty flexible, myself.”

The room was suddenly charged as he felt Harry’s eyes sweep down his body from across the desk. Harry licked his lips and Louis shifted again. The electricity he remembered from years ago was still very much real.

“I’d like to dom, if you don’t mind. What’s your pain tolerance like?”

“High. I prefer a paddle to a cane but I can handle a few strikes if the mood fits and I deserve it.” Louis tossed him a wink. He could see the scene they would do, the roles they were already slipping into. He would be the flirty sub, and Harry would be the hardlining dom, putting him in his place after he mouthed off. “My only hard no is suspension play when I sub. I don’t like being up in the air. You can tie me up, hands in front of my chest, but I need my bell so I can let you know if I start to panic.” He pointed to the gold bell that sat on his desk that was engraved with a rose and dagger. “CBT is negotiable and something we’d need to talk about in detail before I would sign off on anything. Bodily fluids… well, shit happens sometimes you know?” He smiled at his own pun.

Harry nodded. “I don’t do knife play as a dom. I’m too clumsy. I prefer to use my hands for spankings but paddles work too. I love a bit of humiliation, both giving and receiving. Moreso the receiving but if the scene calls for it I can give as well as I take. How are you with ball gags?”

“Why? Do you not like hearing me speak?”

Harry growled, actually growled. It sent a shiver down Louis’ spine. “Answer the question, Louis.”

“Ball gags are a green for me. Just need my bell so I can signal to you.”

“That’s fair. I like toys, dildos, that kind of thing. Good to tease you with.”

“Anal sex?”

Harry’s eyes shone as he grinned a wicked grin. “If the mood calls for it. I use protection and I’ll prep you before.”

“Is that all?” Louis asked.

“Safe word?”

“Anchor. And you?”

“Kiwi.”

Louis grinned, standing up from his chair. “Then let’s start.”

“Wait.” Harry said. His voice was different. Darker. “I didn’t tell you you could stand.”

Louis dropped back into his seat. “Sorry, sir.”

“Sir,” Harry hummed. “I like it.” He settled back in his seat and watched Louis. He could see the bulge in Harry’s leather trousers as he splayed his legs wide open. “We’re going to need to go to a private room I think. I don’t need people to see you get punished tonight.” Louis swallowed in excitement as he nodded. Punishment. Okay. He could take that. “Are you able to walk to a private room naked or would you prefer to be clothed?”

“I own a sex club, sir. I’m fine with nudity.”

Harry laughed. It was dry and sharp. “You see, this. This is why I’m gonna need to put a gag in that pretty little mouth of yours. You call me sir but all I hear is attitude.”

Louis snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry, sir.”

“No you’re not, that’s why I need to punish you. You aren’t sorry about being mouthy, and you aren’t sorry about what happened last time I was here. If you were truly sorry you would be groveling at my feet, not trying to whore your way to a better review.”

Louis’ mouth went dry and he felt his own cock twitch.

“Do you like that? The fact that I figured you out, slut?” Harry was watching him, making sure he didn’t push too far just yet, but Louis knew he wouldn’t.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry grinned. “Remove your clothes. Slowly. I want a show. If you invited me back here to bribe me to write a better review I deserve only the best. That’s why I’m getting you, isn’t it? And not one of your other staff members?”

Louis swallowed as he stood up. His hands flirted with the edge of his jumper before he started to pull it over his head. He was getting into the right headspace already, feeling turned on he was like a livewire. The scritch of the jumper against his skin gave him goosebumps and then the cool air of the room pricked at his flesh.

Harry made a sound of agreement as Louis dropped the jumper onto his chair. He slid his palms down his chest, moving slow, like a taunt, before they teased the band of his skinnies. Louis locked eyes with Harry, making sure he had his attention before his hands went to the button of his jeans.

“Wait,” Harry said. Louis froze, cock twitching. “Come around to the front of the desk. I want to see you.”

Louis shuffled around to the other side of his desk, feeling ungraceful. His legs were heavy and he kicked off his shoes as he walked so that way he could remove his pants and jeans without worrying about them.

“Is this better, sir?” Louis asked, hands still at the waistbands of his jeans.

Harry licked his lips and spread his legs just a little more as he settled into his seat. He finally nodded and made a “go on” gesture with his hand.

Louis popped the button of his jeans. He let his hand graze his cock as he drew down the zipper, looking up at Harry from below his lashes. He wanted to make sure Harry was as enraptured as he felt.

He pushed his jeans down his legs, and then kicked them off and back under his desk.

It felt wonderful, standing there in just his pants in front of Harry. Wonderful and vulnerable with his eyes hot on him.

“Your pants,” Harry finally commanded. “I don’t have all night.”

Louis dragged his hand up his thigh, cupping his cock and giving it a squeeze of relief. He moaned and closed his eyes, thrusting his hips just a little.

“I didn’t tell you to tease yourself, I told you to get undressed.”

Louis’ eyes popped open. “I thought you wanted a show, sir.”

Harry looked bored as he rested his chin in his hand. “Of course a slut like you would think a show meant stroking your cock. Not the most creative sub are you?”

Louis felt the familiar flash of shame shoot through him at displeasing his dom. He dropped his hand from his cock a muttered a “sorry, sir,” before he went to take off his pants.

“I don’t like how much you apologize. Try and actually be better instead. And once you take off your pants I want you to come stand in front of me so I can figure out what I’m going to do with you.”

Louis nodded and pushed his pants down. His cock was hard and it took all of his willpower not to reach down and touch it. Instead he took the three steps forward that were needed to be in front of Harry.

“Hands behind your back.”

Louis clasped his hands behind his back so his front was fully exposed to Harry. He watched as Harry’s eyes travelled up and down his body, taking in his bare skin. Harry was completely silent, not even making a sound of agreement or acknowledgement. Louis licked his lips. “Am I to your liking, sir?”

Harry’s eyes flicked up to him and he kept the disinterested look on his face. “Turn around.” Louis did as he was told, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Finally when he had his back facing Harry he heard a sound of pleasure. “Bend over, that’s it, want to see what all you have to offer.” Louis shivered as he felt Harry’s warm palm rest on his hip. He could feel his thumb stroked his arse cheek, pulling it to the side just enough so it jiggled when Harry let it go.

Louis stood there, letting Harry feeling his skin, groping his bum. He kept doing it, spreading his cheeks so he could get a peek at his hole and then letting his bum jiggle back into place. All Louis could do was take the observation, knees starting to shake in anticipation. He wanted to hear what Harry thought of him. Did he please him?

Harry rubbed both of his cheeks, warming up the flesh before he struck his right cheek.

Louis gasped.

“Hmmm. You’ll do,” Harry said. And then his hands were off of him and he was standing. Louis didn’t know what to do until Harry barked out, “stay. I’m looking for a blindfold.”

Louis gasped again, holding his position bent over at the waist. “Bottom right drawer of my desk. I have a couple scarves you can use. Sir.”

“Did I say speak?” Harry sounded so lazy as he spoke. “I will find what I find, where I find it. You wouldn’t want me to write another review about how you aren’t a transparent company, would you?”

Louis swallowed. “No, sir.”

He didn’t take his eyes off the floor as Harry wandered around his office. He couldn’t see what Harry was doing. He could only hear him touching things, his feet padding around the small office. There was the tinkle of his bell as Harry grabbed it off his desk, and Louis’ felt himself get excited. Harry was back at his desk. He’d find the scarves soon. Finally there was the snick of a drawer opening. Louis held his breath, waiting for Harry’s next order.

The drawer closed and Harry came to stand in front of him. He put a hand on Louis’ shoulder and lifted him up into a standing position so they were almost eye to eye. Louis made sure to keep his eyes downcast. He saw a flash of the scarf Harry had grabbed, a blue and green patterned one.

“I’m gonna blindfold you now and then we’re going to walk to one of the private rooms, okay?” Louis nodded. “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

Louis caught a glimpse of Harry smiling before his dom mask slipped back into place.

The scarf worked wonders as a blindfold. Louis only saw a small speck of light coming through the ends of the scarf and he took a deep breath, settling his mind and trusting Harry to take care of him.

Harry gripped him by the bicep and started walking. Louis could tell that he kept himself behind Louis, guiding him towards to the door and then down the second floor halls to the lift that would take them up to the third floor.

Louis could hear the sounds coming from the upstairs bar, people milling around between the bar and the public play room. It sent a shiver up his spine. There were people he couldn’t see who were no doubt watching him walk naked through the hall. His cock twitched in excitement at the thought.

They came to a stop in front of the lift and Louis heard Shawn’s chipper voice ask if they were going up to a private room.

“Yes please,” Harry answered, moving to grip the back of Louis’ neck.

“Have fun, boss man,” Shawn said as Louis heard the lift door open.

“You can answer him, Louis,” Harry said, mouth pressed near his ear. “Don’t be rude.”

“Thank you, Shawn. Will do.”

They stepped into the lift and Louis could hear chatter from the other clients that were inside.

A woman giggled and Louis couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

“Beautiful boy you have there,” another woman said.

“He is, isn’t he,” Harry said, stroking the back of Louis’ neck.

“Was he bad? Is that why you have the blindfold on him?”

“Oh yes. He was very bad, but it’s okay. I’m going to forgive him soon I think. He just needs a bit of punishment to remind him of his place.”

Louis focused on breathing. In through the nose, hold for five counts, out through the mouth. In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth.

The lift dinged.

“Have fun,” the woman said as they stepped out of the lift.

Louis waited for Harry to move him before he continued walking. He knew Niall was in charge of private rooms again and he hoped he was actually at his post tonight. He’d kill him if he wasn’t.

“Wait here,” Harry said as he let go of Louis.

It felt like being abandoned with no sense of how to get home. Louis didn’t know where in the hallway he was, or what was around him. His only option was to stand there, taking his breaths. The hallway was quiet, the women in the lift no longer around, and he couldn’t even hear whispers coming from Harry.

In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth.

In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth.

In through the nose- how long did it take to get assigned a room? Was this part of the punishment? Was Harry even trying to get a room or was he standing there, just out of reach, watching Louis to see what he would do?

The thought made his cock twitch even more. He hadn’t been this hard in months. All of his play recently had been casual, and usually him as the dom. Slipping into a sub headspace wasn’t something he’d realized he’d miss so much, but Harry was good. Harry seemed to understand which buttons he needed to push.

Louis closed his eyes behind the blindfold. He was trying to get a good review from Harry. That was his motivation. He wanted to be good for Harry so he’d write about No Control positively. If that made him a slut, who cared? He was being a slut for the sake of his baby - the club. Whatever Harry wanted from him he’d give, gladly.

Harry touched his arm and he jumped a little. “This way. I got a room set up.”

Louis let himself be guided into the room and he waited where Harry left him as the door shut.

“I’m gonna take off the blindfold now. I want you to stay where you are once I do.”

Louis closed his eyes so that way he wouldn’t hurt his eyes when the blindfold came off but he didn’t need to worry. The room was dimly lit and he only needed to blink a few times to adjust. He knew immediately which room Harry had chosen, since all the private rooms were equipped to suit different needs. This one had a refashioned pummell horse that subs could be bent over and tied to. Harry had adjusted it to what he probably approximated to be Louis’ height so he could comfortably bend over it.

Louis could see on the table beside the pummell horse were the toys and tools Harry had picked out. He spotted some rope, a bar spreader, a ball gag, a paddle, two different sized dildos, a jar of lube, and his bell.

“Go over there and bend over the horse,” Harry said, patting Louis on the bum. “Do you think I need to tie you up or will you be good and stay in place?”

“I can stay in place,” Louis said, gripping the handles of the pummell horse and checking the size.

Harry walked up behind him and kicked his legs apart, spreading them. “I need you spread because I don’t know when exactly the urge to fuck you will take over. Can you hold this position or should I get the spreader?”

Louis swallowed, tightening his told on the handles. “Ummm, spreader, please, sir.”

Harry stepped away and Louis waited patiently as he was put into the ankle cuffs of the bar. Harry then went about lowering the pummell horse so it was a perfect fit for Louis to bend over, the head of his cock rubbing against the leather that covered it.

“Perfect,” Harry said, stepping out of his line of sight and Louis turned his head to follow his movement. “No. Eyes forward. I want to drink in the view of your arse and your hole, not of your face. I’ll use that a different day.”

Louis’ head snapped forward and he swallowed, rubbing his hips against the horse at Harry’s words.

“Will you be quiet when I spank you or will you insist on being a mouthy slut?”

“I can be quiet,” Louis said, even though he had a feeling that wasn’t the answer Harry was looking for.

He was proven right when Harry just laughed. “Yeah, I don’t trust you. You’re too used to speaking out of turn. I mean you’ve already proven that by messaging me in the first place. A good sub would have accepted the critique, thanked me for my review, and worked to fix it in house, but instead you had to reach out to me. Try and make it _better_. Was it really your place to do that Louis when I’d already made up my mind?”

Louis gasped as Harry’s palm landed on his left arse cheek. “No- no, sir.”

“You’re absolutely right. You’re a mouthy little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes, s-sir,” Louis’ hands tightened around the handles as Harry smacked his right arse cheek.

“I guess I’ll just have to gag you then. Color?”

“Still green.”

“Just making sure. Now open up.”

Louis opened his mouth to accept the ball into his mouth. His eyes darted over to the bell on the table, realizing he had forgotten to remind Harry about it, but as soon as the ball gag was secured Harry grabbed the bell from the table and put it in Louis’ hand.

“Ring once for pause. Twice for stop. Can you show me?” Louis shook the bell once, letting the high pitch tinkle carry through the room, and then put it on the pummell horse to quiet it. “Pause,” Harry acknowledged. For stop Louis shook it once, put it down, and then picked it back up and shook it again. “Stop. Good.” Harry pet his face, running his fingers over the stretch of his lips. “I’ll be keeping an ear out the bell okay. I promise.”

Louis could see it in his eyes that Harry was telling the truth and he gave a little nod of understanding. Harry stroked his face once more and then stepped away.

“I’m going to warm you up with my hand and then I think I’ll work you with the paddle. You’ve been very naughty after all.”

Louis curled his toes, letting his cock rub up against the leather as he prepared himself.

The first strike of Harry’s hand on his bum was the same intensity as the last couple, and the sound of the smack reverberated throughout the quiet of the room. Louis gasped around the ball gag and tightened his grip on the handles. He couldn’t move away from the smacks, and he didn’t really want to.

Harry was firm and relentless as he peppered his bum with five quick strikes, each rising in intensity.

Louis stuck his thumb inside his bell so the clapper wouldn’t move as he was jostled with each spank.

“You’ve been very unprofessional, Louis. Letting your staff get away with that kind of behavior,” Harry said as he continued to spank him, the sound filling the air. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised through, considering how much of a slut you are.” Harry paused in his spanking and Louis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. His bum was definitely stinging, that warmth he loved that made his brain fuzzy. “You’re getting red,” Harry muttered, squeezing one of his cheeks, letting his thumb drift right through his crack and over his hole. “Two more from my hand and I’m going to switch to the paddle. Get you really worked up, huh? And then we’ll see if you deserve to get fucked.”

Louis heard himself whine around the ball gag as the two final spanks came slowly, far enough apart where he’d begun to tense up before the second one came. He felt himself sag against the pummell horse after Harry was done and he turned his head to watch as Harry picked up the paddle, testing it against his palm, and then forearm.

“Ready for me?” Harry asked as he walked back out of Louis’ line of sight. “Let’s see. How many should I give you? Hmmm. How about thirty? One for every minute I was stuck in this hellhole you call a club.”

Louis moaned against the gag and he couldn’t help the way his hips arched, pushing his bum back towards Harry. Thirty sounded like a great number. More than enough to get him floating.

“Yeah. Thought you’d like that, slut.”

The first smack hit his right cheek and sent a shiver of pleasure and pain up Louis’ spine. His bum burned as Harry removed the paddle and he only had a moment to catch his breath before the second smack came.

“Two,” Harry whispered.

That one stung.

“Three, four, five.”

Quicker now. Harry alternated between one cheek and the next. Louis could feel the breeze from the paddle ghosting over his hole and he moaned. Smack six pushed his hips forward enough to get his cock some friction and he tried to keep his hips steady, wanting to hump against the pummell horse.

“Seven, eight.”

Pain was definitely starting to become more prominent and Louis clenched his fists around the handles, still making sure his bell stayed quiet. He didn’t want this end.

“Nine. Ten.”

Louis felt cool leather press against the back of his thighs as Harry’s warm hand stroked his lower back.

“How are you? Feeling good yet?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded frantically, pushing back against him hoping it would show how eager he was to continue. He thought he heard Harry chuckle low and dark but then he felt Harry’s cock through his trousers.

Harry was hard.

Louis tried to rub against it, wanting to get Harry worked up the way he was.

SMACK.

“Eleven.”

Louis cried out just as Harry continued, now knowing he was okay with it.

He followed Harry up through eighteen and then his mind started getting fuzzy. He was aware enough when Harry checked in at number twenty, but at twenty-five he was a drooling mess around the ball gag and all he wanted, all he _needed_ was to get some relief.

He wanted to reach down and stroke his cock but he knew he’d be in trouble if he let go of the handles.

“Can you take the final five, baby?” Harry asked pulling on his hair a little to try and help him focus. “Ring once for yes. Twice for no.”

Louis let go of the clapper and rang his bell once.

“Good boy. See, you can learn.” Harry reached down under Louis and cupped his cock, stroking it three times. “And you’re so wet. You’ve probably ruined the leather haven’t you? Good thing I’m not letting you near my trousers or else you’d ruin those too, wouldn’t you?”

Louis nodded, because it was the only thing he could think of.

“How about a compromise? I’ll give you three more smacks, and then I’ll fuck you. How’s that?”

Louis nodded some more.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that. Bet you think your arse will get you the best review, don’t you?”

It _was_ a nice arse, Louis thought right before his mind went blank at the next two smacks.

“Last one, baby. Gonna be right in the middle.”

Louis was ready.

The paddle came down and heat shot through him. He practically screamed around the gag, and _fuck_ he wanted to come. He knew he was so close. If Harry gave him permission he would do it. Come all over the side of the pummell horse.

He didn’t register Harry stepping away, he only came back when he felt a wet finger pressing against his hole. That first press was almost enough to send him over the edge. His hole needed to be filled and _fuck_ if he wasn’t ready to take Harry’s cock. He’d worked hard for it. He deserved it.

A second finger joined the first, Harry clearly just as impatient to get on with it as Louis. They’d been teasing each other for too long.

But what was a little bit more?

The sound of Harry pulling his zipper down was loud in the quiet of the room. Louis gasped as he felt Harry press forward, fingers still inside him, leather encased thighs against his bare ones. The heat of Harry’s cock rubbed against his arse and Louis could feel him jacking himself off right against his cheek.

“Think you’ve been good enough to get my cock?” Harry asked.

 _Of course he had_.

Louis deserved to get fucked.

Harry removed his fingers and stepped back.

Louis gripped the handles of the pummell horse and willed himself not to look back. He didn’t want to blow his chances at this.

The tip of a cock pressed against his hole and slowly sank into him. Louis groaned around his gag. He was floating already and even though he noticed something was off - where were Harry’s hips? Why couldn’t he feel them against him? - he couldn’t stay focused on that. Not when he was being filled and the tip of the cock was pressing so, so close to his prostate. Right where it would make him feel the best.

But he didn’t have permission to come. He needed to hold it back. He needed to wait, wait until Harry gave him permission.

It was hard though. He was probably the hardest he’d ever been, and the constant pressure of the cock inside him, of the wonderful burn against his bum, was making it even harder to stay focused. To stay above water in his mind and not completely fall into the floating space he wanted to.

He couldn’t even ask permission with the ball gag in his mouth. He just had to take it. Take the cock. Take the fucking.

“Good boy, good boy,” Harry kept chanting as he fucked him.

Finally there was a reach around. Harry’s hand touched his cock right as he said, “you can come,” and Louis let go.

He screamed around the ball gag as he came, fucking into Harry’s hand. He was grateful he didn’t slip, that his knees didn’t give out, even as he felt the warm splatter of come on his lower back and bum.

Come. On his skin.

The cock was still inside him but there was come on his back….

Louis couldn’t think about what that meant. Not until he saw the used dildo drop on the floor by his feet as Harry was uncuffing him from the spreader.

 _Oh._ Harry hadn’t fucked him. He’d used a dildo.

There was a small drop in his stomach as he realized he hadn’t earned his cock, but he’d earned an orgasm so he pushed the negativity aside. It was fine. He’d been good.

“I got you, I got you,” Harry was whispering as he took off his ball gag. “There we go. Color, Louis?”

“Green,” Louis had enough mind to whisper.

“Good boy. Very good boy,” Harry was saying as he turned Louis around. “You aren’t here, are you?” Louis could only nod weakly, soaking up the praise. “Oh, you’re beautiful. Beautiful and wonderful, yes.”

A kiss dropped on his forehead as Louis felt Harry pick him up and carry him over to the couch in the corner of the room. They were meant for aftercare and cool down, and there was a mini fridge right next to it that was constantly stocked with water and small amount of food.

Harry laid him on his side on his couch, careful of his bum.

“Do you need cream for that? You might bruise.”

“It’s fine,” Louis said right as Harry gave him a bottle of water and another kiss on the forehead. Louis took a long drink before dropping the bottle and puckering his lips up for a kiss. “Please?”

“Oh of course,” Harry said, kissing him gently on the lips. “You were absolutely wonderful. That scene was amazing. Did you enjoy it?”

Louis nodded, trying to tug Harry up onto the couch so they could cuddle. He always got cuddly and needy when he was finished subbing. Maybe he should have mentioned that to Harry before they had scened? But it looked like Harry didn’t mind, getting onto the couch and resting Louis’ head in his lap. Louis realized his trousers were still undone, and there were in fact small drops of come stains on his nice leather trousers.

Harry would need to get them cleaned.

“Tell me you’re favorite part,” Harry said as he stroked Louis’ hair. “And do you need food?”

“No, just cuddles,” Louis said around a yawn. “And the paddling. Liked how you warmed me up before giving me the paddling. Oh and when you walked me to the room.” He could hear how slow he was talking and he let his eyes drift close.

Harry hummed in agreement. “I liked those parts too. I think you took the spankings very well. And your ability to communicate with the bell is very creative.”

“Thank you,” Louis said.

“Was there anything you didn’t like? Or need to talk about?” Harry asked. “Be honest.”

Louis thought for a moment, tracing absent patterns on Harry’s thigh, around the drying come stains. “You didn’t fuck me with your actual dick. Was it cause I wasn’t good enough?”

“What? Oh no. I’m sorry if you thought that. You were absolutely perfect. I just tend to not give my sub everything during a first scene. Gives you something to work towards, you know?”

Louis smiled a little. He understood that. He also understood that meant Harry planned on doing this again. “So you’ll change your review?”

Harry laughed as he tugged lightly on Louis’ hair. “Think I might need a couple more demonstrations before I write a glowing review but I think we can work something out, don’t you?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice.”

Playing with Harry on the regular? That would be a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Second Look at No Control  
_By Harry Styles_** __

_A little over three months ago I wrote my first review of the club No Control. If you’ve read that review you’ll know that I was not pleased with the service of the place and felt unsafe due to the staff on premise. I advised people not to go to the club._

_I wanted to give you an update on the entire situation. Not long after I published that piece the owner of the club reached out to me to try and rectify my experience. I have since gone back multiple times, and I have to say that my initial impression and experience was in fact not the norm that you get from No Control._

_What happened that night was an anomaly rooted in the tight knit community of regulars that attend No Control. Because the staff is so familiar with the regulars they had gone on break, knowing and trusting their clients. Was it the right thing to do? No absolutely not, and the owner in no way has excused that, but in small businesses like this sometimes these things do happen. The staff at No Control is very close to their regulars, something that comes about because they are so open and friendly. This can only be a good thing._

_Every time I have gone since they have been kind and accommodating to me. While I do not want to erase the first memory of No Control I do want to give credit where credit is due. The owner of No Control is very committed to making sure everyone is comfortable and it is an establishment I am happy to support…_

\---

Louis smiled as he read over the latest post on Sue Press. Harry had texted him last night telling him to expect a surprise and he’d indeed been surprised that Harry had finally written a new article on the club.

Harry hadn’t been lying in his post, he had started attending regularly after their first scene together. Louis wouldn’t say it was because they were _dating_ \- because they weren’t, well, not officially. They’d been on _dates_ but hadn’t had the dating talk yet - although Harry definitely seemed to enjoy stopping by at least twice a week to see Louis and scene. 

It had been pretty wonderful. They’d been milking the role play of “Louis was trying to buy Harry’s favor” since the first time and this blog post seemed to be the culmination of all of it. Louis wondered where Harry planned to take them next with the story. Maybe he’d be able to come up with something fun.

He rubbed his chin in thought, mind whirling over what they would do next time they met up. He supposed he could grovel his thanks: give Harry a blowjob in gratitude for a nice article to finish the scene. Or maybe, just maybe, Harry would finally penetrate him. Not that Louis was keeping track or anything, but every time he asked Harry about it all he got in response was Harry’s classic “if the mood takes me” which only made Louis think Harry was up to something. Sure it kept their months long scene going, with Louis never _fully satisfying_ Harry’s request to be a good boy, but there was a part of Louis that was slowly going insane.

He wanted to grab Harry and shake him.

Someone knocked on his office door and Louis looked up just as Harry pushed open the door. He was dressed down for once. Normally he came to the club decked out in leather trousers, or a flowery shirt, but today he was in joggers and a hoodie. Louis couldn’t stop himself from admiring Harry. He was still beautiful regardless of what he wore. 

“Hello there, love.”

Harry beamed at him as he closed the door. “Hi baby. I brought you toys,” he said, gesturing to the bag slung over his shoulder that Louis hadn’t noticed.

Louis kicked his feet up on his desk. “I love toys. I saw your latest article.”

“Oh good! Yeah it’s a little late but I wanted to get in a review about the demonstrations and make sure to promo the upcoming events. Once you told me you were going to be hosting munches here I wanted to wait until you had a schedule. You know, for maximum impact.”

“Ever the promoter you are,” Louis said fondly, reaching for Harry to come around the desk and give him a hello kiss. Harry did as he was asked as he dropped the bag on the free space of Louis’ desk. “However am I going to thank you?” Louis let his voice dip a little into his sub voice. Soft and pretty. A sign he was ready to play.

Harry only gave him a soft smile and another kiss. “I actually wanted to review the suspension room.”

Louis frowned. “Suspension and subbing is one of my hard reds.”

Harry nodded. “I know. I wanted you to dom me today.”

Louis’ mouth went dry. They hadn’t discussed this as a possibility. He didn’t even know it was something Harry had been thinking about. He had been so wrapped up in how he thought they’d finish out this storyline that he hadn’t considered all the possibilities. Including switching roles.

“You want me to dom you?” Louis repeated. He felt off-kilter sitting there all of a sudden. He’d been getting ready to sub and now this? He needed to refocus. He shook his head gently. “You want me to dom you while doing suspension play?”

Harry was nodding, looking hopeful. “If that’s something you’re comfortable with. I keep remembering your rope work and I know you’ll be great at getting me hooked up. Niall’s raved about how good you are too.”

It was true. Louis knew he was good. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he looked Harry up and down. Now his clothing choice made sense. Harry was expecting to have rope marks on his skin when he left so he’d wanted to be comfortable.

“Have you been suspended before?” Louis asked. This hadn’t been something they’d talked about yet.

“Half a dozen times or so. Once at a demonstration for the Folsom Street Fair.”

Louis nodded. “Do you have a preference for style?”

“Full horizontal suspension is my preference.”

“You like to feel like you’re flying then?”

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was suddenly breathy and Louis’ eyes snapped up to his face. His eyes were already getting a little glassy and Louis’ mind began working overtime on how the scene would play out.

He’d tie Harry up, let him fly for a bit. Maybe he’d change the position just a bit: spreading Harry open while suspended and fucking him. And then after Harry got nice and pliant Louis could take him down, maybe give him a couple spanks for being such a good boy… the possibilities were almost endless.

“How are you with face slapping, I forget.”

“I like pain, so face slaps are okay. I’d prefer not to get hit hard enough to have lacerations on my face but I understand the risks.”

“I try my best not to have those risks happen, but I understand.” Louis looked Harry up and down again, his eyes settling on the bulge in his joggers. He licked his lips. “I’m more than willing to do this with you but I just want to be clear on something before we begin: if I dom you today, I will have you put your dick in me. Unless that’s a hard no from you and you just haven’t told me yet.”

Harry blushed, looking down at the floor. “That was kind of the point.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry didn’t look up at him, just bit his lip and stood there. Louis cleared his throat. “I’m not playing this game yet, Harry. What did you say?”

Harry’s feet shuffled. “I said that was kind of the point.”

“What was?” Louis made sure to make his voice authoritative, not quite the tone he used as a dom but close.

“You domming me.”

“You want me to put your dick in me when I dom you?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, please.”

Louis sat back in his chair, floored. Things were starting to click into place. “Is that why you’ve been teasing me, Harold? Has it all been so that way when I dom you I take what I want?”

Harry gave a half shrug but he was smiling.

Louis stood up. “This whole time you’ve been trying to rile me up. Why?”

“Wanted you to be the one.”

“Me to be the one what?”

“Who used me.”

Louis got within touching distance of him. “Oh, Harold, you’ve been such a little brat haven’t you?” He reached up and patted Harry’s cheek, gently. Just to watch him shudder. “How long have you been playing this game without telling me?” He waited just long enough for Harry’s mouth to open before he started again. “Was it when we had our first scene? Or was it our second one when you teased me over the bar on the second floor? Or maybe our fifth playdate, in my flat?” He pet Harry’s cheek. “Or. Perhaps it was even longer. When you wrote your first review. Did you write a fake review, just to get a reaction out of me?”

Harry’s eyes flashed: fear, confusion, and lust. “No, no.”

Louis tsked, still petting his face. “I don’t like liars. Do you know how much trouble you got people in for your review? I ripped poor Niall a new one. But it was all a lie wasn’t it?”

“No,” Harry whispered. “I didn’t-“

“You played this game without me just so you could get what you wanted. Of course you’d lie to me about that,” Louis said, reaching up and running his fingers through Harry’s hair, finding the right spot to grip so he could control Harry’s movements. Harry’s eyes flashed again as he twisted his hair in his hold. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Safe word?”

“Kiwi.”

Louis nodded before he guided Harry down for a quick, bruising kiss. “You’ve been very, very bad, Harold. You’ve been bratty when we’ve played, telling me I didn’t deserve your cock when the truth was you never intended on giving it to me, did you?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, sir.”

Louis tugged on his hair. “Daddy. You will call me daddy when we play.”

“No, daddy.”

Louis grinned. He could feel how sharp it was. “I’m gonna bring you to the suspension room and I’m gonna tie you up and have you think about what you did to me, okay?”

Harry tried to nod but Louis was holding his hair too tight.

He brought Harry out of his office and the short walk to the lift. The club wasn’t officially open yet so there weren’t people milling around just yet, which was fine. Harry was already so obedient in his hold. He went wherever Louis directed.

Once they were inside the room Louis let Harry go.

“Strip,” he ordered as he made his way over to the harness hanging from the ceiling to do a safety inspection. “Fold your clothes neatly and put them by the door. I don’t need you making a bigger mess of my club.” He was settling nicely into his dom persona. After making sure the harness was safe he went to the drawer and pulled out different loops of rope, and some scissors. There was the standard brown colored rope (still soft and nylon), but he also had rope in different colors, so he pondered over his choices for a moment.

Red would show up nice on Harry’s skin, as would black. But Louis was always partial to him in pink.

He turned around with the three sets of pink rope in his hands and stopped at the sight of Harry standing in front of him.

He’d never actually seen Harry fully naked yet. Usually when they scened Harry kept his clothes on as a sign of power over Louis. It was his visual marker of separation. But now Harry was before him, nearly naked. Louis could see the tattoos he had that before he’d only seen in pictures. The laurels that hugged his hips, and the tiger on his thigh. They only helped emphasize his toned, sleek body.

And to top off the image Harry was wearing pastel pink panties.

Louis swallowed. He hadn’t been expecting that. The panties were lace and they did little in holding Harry’s hardening cock. Instead they just made his cock that much more obscene, straining against the lace, a damp spot already forming.

He was a sight.

Louis had to maintain his composure or else he’d move too quickly and this, Harry’s first time subbing for him, was something he wanted to savor.

“I said strip. Not stand there like a pretty toy.”

Harry flushed, eyes dropping to the ground. “I thought daddy might like my panties.”

Louis swallowed and thanked whoever was listening that he was stronger man than most. “Daddy loves your panties a lot, baby girl, but not when you wearing them means I can’t see that even prettier cock.” Harry shivered at his words but reached down and pulled off his panties. “That’s good, baby. Now hands to your side so daddy can look at you.”

Harry stood there on display as Louis drank in the sight of him. He couldn’t help himself as he walked over to Harry and ran his hand down his side, watching him shiver at the contact.

“You’re so pretty,” Louis said. “And just think, you were hiding this from me for months while you played your game. That wasn’t very nice of you, was it?”

“No, daddy.”

Louis’ hand stroked up his chest to his neck, chin, and then cheek. He locked eyes with Harry for a moment before pulling his hand back and slapping his across the face.

Harry’s mouth went slack and he let out a moan.

“What do you say?”

“Sorry, daddy.”

Louis slapped him again. “For what?”

“For teasing you.”

Another slap. Harry’s cheek was blooming a beautiful red. “And?”

“Not giving you my cock.”

Louis gave him one more. “I’m going to tie you up now. I want you by the harness so I can get to work. I’m going to use a hogtie on you and then hoist you up and you’re going to think about what you did.”

“Yes, daddy. Thank you, daddy.”

Louis smiled and rubbed his cheek. “You’re very welcome, baby.”

Harry went over to the harness and stood, getting into position with his arms folded at the elbows, up and out at chest length. Louis followed him, adjusting his arms just a bit so they sat at the height he needed them to so he could do the chest harness first.

“You’re going to look beautiful in this pink,” Louis said as he folded the rope in half.

He looped it around Harry’s chest, above the breast bone, and fed the ends of the rope through the bite - the loop made in the center of the rope. After cinching it he moved onto the next step, running the rope around Harry’s chest again, this time right under his breast bone.

Harry was absolutely perfect for him as he continued to tie the chest harness on. Louis could hear him breathing nice and evenly, the picture of calm.

Once the chest harness was on, Louis had Harry lie down under the ceiling harness so he could continue. He took another strand of pink rope, a slightly lighter shade than the one he’d used for the chest harness, and went about tying Harry’s arms back to the chest harness.

He found comfort in touching Harry like this, preparing him to be hoisted up. Knowing his sub trusted him this much gave him such a sense of control and power. He rubbed his hand over the small of Harry’s back after he got his arms attached to the chest harness.

“Color?” He asked, wanting to check in since Harry had so quiet.

“So green.”

Louis smiled as he took hold of both of Harry’s ankles and began tying them together. “Good. You’re being so good for me after months of being bad. This was all you truly wanted isn’t it? You didn’t want to play dom. You just thought that was the only way to get my attention.”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry said, turning his head to the side. He was so breathy sounding, it made Louis a little weak in the knees.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Daddy knows what his baby girl needs now, doesn’t he?” Louis pulled Harry’s legs back to begin tying them to the chest harness. “Just about finished here and then I’ll be hooking you up and you can fly, how’s that?”

Harry moaned in appreciation and Louis had to stop himself from kissing the first piece of flesh he could reach. They were still in a scene, and he was supposed to be punishing Harry for stringing him along. But Harry was so soft under him. It made it hard to remember.

“This isn’t just about you though, baby. You’re also going up there to think about how bad you’ve been. I’m only going to take you down once you’ve done that, okay?”

“Thank you, daddy.”

Louis finished tying his legs to the chest harness. He stepped back and admired his work. Three different shades of pink held Harry hogtied in front of him. He looked an absolute vision, there on the ground, completely bound. 

Harry was a lovely dom but he made a beautiful sub. Louis couldn’t wait to play with him.

He grabbed the ceiling harness and did the finishing ties so Harry was secured safely.

“Color?”

“Green, so so green. Please, daddy.”

Louis pulled and lifted Harry off the ground.

The sound Harry made as he started to rise was a sound of relief and pleasure. His mouth was slack and his bare cock was hard. Louis took a moment after he had gotten Harry to the height he wanted (only a little over 3 feet off the ground) to run his hand down Harry’s stomach. He teased his cock for a moment before pulling away and standing right in front of him.

He’d gotten the height right because Harry’s face, and mouth, were right at his hip level.

Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and gave a mocking thrust of his hips forward. “I’m gonna let you hang here and think about how bad you’ve been. I’m not going to leave the room, but I might not always be in your line of sight. Is that okay?”

Harry nodded against his hip. Louis gave his head a quick pat and then stepped back.

He watched Harry hang there for a few minutes, but then he went to work setting up for the rest of the scene. He went to the room’s toy cabinet and picked out a pair of wrist cuffs and a cock ring. He also grabbed some lube and condoms. He was already envisioning how the rest of the scene would go. He was going to fuck Harry’s mouth first, while he hung there, and then he was going to bring him down. Harry would no doubt be spacey and Louis taking his time untying him would no doubt keep him down. Louis wanted to use the cock ring so he’d probably need to give Harry at least one orgasm after he brought him down. Maybe he’d frame it as a reward?

Yeah, that sounded good.

Plans made, Louis moved back into Harry’s line of sight. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at peace. He’d never looked so beautiful.

Louis almost felt bad disturbing him. Almost. He reached out and tangled his hands back in Harry’s hair. “Have you been thinking, baby?”

Harry’s eyes opened and he looked up at Louis. His eyes were glassy, and he was definitely down. He didn’t answer and so Louis slapped his cheek, softer than the last time Harry moaned and Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He was so perfect.

Louis reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them off along with his shoes.

That seemed to get Harry’s attention. His mouth hung open as his eyes focused on Louis’ cock. Louis took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against Harry’s lips.

“Can you open your mouth for me? I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Harry’s tongue hung out as he let his mouth hang open. It was easy for Louis to push his cock inside. Harry’s teeth grazed around his length just a bit too much and Louis gave Harry’s head a little shake.

“Teeth, baby. You aren’t the one hurting me today.”

Harry pulled his lips back over his teeth and Louis was able to slide back into his mouth with no stinging pain.

“Good, good girl,” Louis said. He kept a hold on Harry’s hair as he thrust his hips in and out of his mouth. It was a slow pace, but Louis didn’t mind. He wasn’t intending on coming in Harry’s mouth. He just wanted to exert a little more power of Harry. Remind him that he was being used for Louis’ pleasure.

Harry swayed a bit in the harness as he fucked his mouth despite Louis’ best efforts to keep him steady. But Harry didn’t seem to mind when he’d swing back just a bit, taking Louis’ cock deeper in his throat.

Louis gave one final thrust before he pulled back. Harry whined, trying to chase after him but Louis had already stepped out of reach.

“I’m gonna lower you back down, baby, and then I’ll give you a reward.”

Harry moaned at the idea of a reward.

It took much less time to untie Harry than it had to set him up. Louis noticed he stayed down, right on the edge of subspace the entire time. It made it easier to get him up to his knees after he was entirely untied, Louis rubbing down his ankles and arms to make sure everything was okay.

He kneeled down behind Harry, pulling him up so he was against his chest kneeling. He stroked Harry’s sides, soothing and comforting.

“Are you ready for your reward?”

“Please, daddy?” Harry whispered, turning his head to ask for a kiss.

Louis kissed him. It was a soft and slow kiss that fit the strokes of his hand. He cupped Harry’s cock as he kissed him, just to feel the way Harry’s entire body seized up in pleasure. He gasped in Louis’ mouth, and then whined, as Louis began stroking him.

“Can you come for me, baby?” Louis asked, breaking the kiss.

Harry nodded. His eyes were screwed shut. Louis could tell he was trying to let the pleasure wash all over him.

“That’s it. So close aren’t you? You loved being tied up didn’t you?”

“Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry kept saying as he worked himself up to orgasm, and then through it. Louis held him tight as he came, only letting go of his cock once he was completely finished.

Harry sagged onto the ground and Louis pet his back. He waited as Harry caught his breath, and then slowly stood up.

“I’ll be right back.”

Louis stood up and grabbed the lube, condoms, and cock ring from the table after stripping the rest of his clothes. Harry hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor. Louis rolled him over onto his back. There were strips of come on Harry’s chest and he swiped them off with his finger, sucking the finger clean, before he put a bit of lube onto the cock ring.

He took Harry’s soft cock and slipped the cock ring on, checking the size to make sure it was the right fit. Harry shifted under his touch, eyes fluttering open in confusion.

Louis grinned. “You didn’t think daddy was finished with you, did you, baby girl?” Harry shook his head still looking confused as his hand wandered down to his cock to feel the cock ring. Louis slapped his hand. “Hands by your head. I don’t want to cuff you yet but I will if you can’t be good.”

“I’ll be good,” Harry said, voice syrupy slow. He locked his hands together above his head, stretching his body out for Louis to see.

Louis admired him as he settled in between his spread legs. He coated his fingers with some lube before he began prepping Harry. One finger at a time.

Harry whined, clearly sensitive, but he kept his legs spread wide, and he rolled his hips back against Louis’ fingers. Harry’s hole was tight. It clenched around Louis’ fingers as he worked his way up, spreading them inside Harry. He could see the way Harry’s cock was twitching. It would probably be hard again by the time Louis had come, and then it would be another waiting game, this time with the added fun of a cock ring.

Louis curled his fingers and watched Harry arch under him. “I don’t think I have to remind you that you can’t come until I tell you to.”

Harry shook his head wildly, and then nodded, and then seemed to realize what he was doing and shook his head again.

Louis laughed and pressed his fingers up, hitting Harry’s prostate. “Remember the third time we scened together? How you finally let me be loud and beg for your cock? And all you did was give me your fingers. Wouldn’t even use a dildo.” Louis leaned forward and slapped Harry’s nipple with the tips of his clean fingers.

Harry moaned, throwing his head back.

“Maybe I should do that to you.” He smacked his other nipple. “But no. You see. I’m greedy. I’m very greedy.” His hand moved and he pinched Harry’s nipple now, squeezing and rolling it in between his fingers. “I have you at my mercy, baby. You’re right about to drop into the floaty space again aren’t you? And that means I can do whatever I want to you, right?”

Harry was nodding vigorously, mouthing something that Louis was pretty sure was “please, please, please”.

He pulled his fingers out of Harry and grabbed a condom. He hoisted Harry’s leg up in his arm after he put the condom on and took his cock in his hand. He pressed it against Harry’s hole, sinking in slowly.

Louis groaned, head falling back as his hips met Harry’s arse.

“So tight, baby. You’ve been holding out on daddy, haven’t you?”

Louis’ eyes were closed as he pulled his hips back. He snapped them forward and Harry cried out.

He worked his hips quick, needing to come. Wanting to come. Wanting to feel Harry get tight around him, so close to the edge only to have it snatched back. Filth was coming from his mouth and he couldn’t stop it, but Harry’s cries of pleasure told him it was okay. Harry didn’t mind.

He dropped Harry’s legs, and ended up looming over Harry as he kept thrusting his hips. He was holding himself above Harry, hands on either side of his head as he worked himself closer, closer, closer, closer-

His hips stilled. His mouth opened as he came with a grunt, a grunt that Harry silenced with his lips, reaching up and kissing Louis.

Louis kissed back, more teeth than lips. He got lost in the kiss. He tugged his teeth on Harry’s lips, getting him to open up so he could stroke his tongue into his mouth. Harry whined under him, hands coming up to claw at Louis’ back and that was what snapped him out of it.

Louis pulled back and met Harry’s wide eyes. He knew his smile was the dangerous kind. He slapped Harry across the face. It was a hard enough slap that Harry’s head turned to the side and Louis grabbed a fistful of his hair. “I said keep your hands up. Now look what happened?” Harry shuddered underneath him as Louis pulled his softened cock out of him and stood up on shaky knees. His limbs felt heavy and all he wanted to do was lie down for a few minutes, but Harry had disobeyed a order. “I wanted to give you a momentary rest, baby, but now you’ve made me move.” He used his grip on Harry’s hair to pull him to his own sluggish feet, and drag him over to a chair. “Sit,” he barked, before turning away.

Louis grabbed the wrist cuffs from the table and brought them back to Harry. He was sitting there, loose limbed and glassy-eyed. His cock was hard again inside the cock ring. Louis put the wrist cuffs to each wrist and then attached them to the arms of the chair before grabbing the lube and a second condom from the floor and straddling Harry’s lap.

“Color?” He asked, locking eyes with Harry.

“Green, green, green,” Harry whispered, head lulling to the side.

Louis nodded as he squirted lube onto his fingers. “You just had to do _something_ to disobey me. And after I gave you a nice reward and everything. You’ve already taken so much from me, baby girl. So now I need to take from you.” He reached around and pressed his index finger inside him. There was no way he’d properly stretch himself for Harry’s cock, but dammit he was going to have to try.

Harry stayed perfectly still as he prepped himself to the best of his abilities, and then got the condom rolled on over Harry’s hard cock.

Louis grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and looked him in the eye. “I want to see the moment you realize you fucked up by not fucking me earlier.”

Louis was close enough he could see Harry swallow and he had to resist the urge to lean over and bite at his adam’s apple. After he sunk down on Harry’s cock, he told himself.

He nudged Harry’s cock against his hole and started lowering himself down. Harry’s eyes rolled back, but Louis kept his head straight. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s. He needed to make sure he memorized this moment.

Harry moaned and tugged against his restraints. Clearly he wanted to touch Louis but no. He didn’t deserve that. No. He only deserved this. Louis in his lap, moving his hips at _his_ pace. The way _he_ wanted.

His arse met Harry’s thighs and he sighed, closing his eyes finally. He rolled his hips, pushing up and then letting himself go back down. He tucked his face into the juncture of Harry’s neck and pressed his lips to his jugular. Then he bit down.

Harry whined beneath him as he rode him and bit at his neck and shoulders. Louis kept going. He was taking from Harry. His cock was his to ride. He skin was his to bite. Harry was _his_.

He was getting himself closer just as he heard Harry whine, “daddy, I’m close.”

He pulled his head up and looked at Harry with a frown. Harry’s face was red from exertion. “And?” He asked. Panted more like. “You’ll hold back.” He rolled his hips again.

“Daddy, I don’t think I can.”

Louis cooed, or tried to. His voice skipped a little bit as Harry’s cock pressed against his prostate. “You can. Of course you can. You already messed up once today. You don’t want to do it again, do you?”

Harry shook his head frantically. “No but, I’m so close. Got me so hard, and you’re so tight.”

Louis pushed himself back just a little, anchoring himself with one hand on the back of Harry’s neck, just enough to make it tug on Harry’s cock and watch him wince. “This isn’t about you, baby. This is about me. And I said you can’t come.” He dropped a hand down to his own cock and he watched as Harry’s eyes flicked down to watch him. “Aww, who’s the one who doesn’t want to see me play with myself now?”

Harry licked his lips. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Louis twisted his hand as he tugged on his cock. “I know, baby. I know you are.”

He pushed his hips down one last time, flicked his wrist and came all over Harry’s chest. He made Harry watch him come. Even as he felt Harry’s impossibly hard cock pulsing inside him.

“Daddy,” Harry whined.

Louis smiled. “Good girl, such a good girl. You can come.” He rolled his hips forward, just on the good side of sensitive as he leaned in for a kiss to swallow Harry’s cry.

He could feel the way Harry came inside him. Cock twitching as he moved just to work him through it. He broke the kiss and then peppered a few more around his face.

They sat like that, Louis in Harry’s laps for a few minutes as they both came down from their orgasm. It was only when Harry’s breath evened out that Louis finally pulled himself up off his cock. His legs were shaky still. Of course they were. He hadn’t orgasmed twice in such a short period of time in a couple years he was sure. He needed to get Harry moved to the couch and cooled down before he took care of himself though.

He undid the restraints and got Harry standing. He gave him another kiss on the lips as encouragement for getting up and to the couch. He checked his wrists to make sure they were fine, and then got two bottles of water, before he joined Harry on the couch. He curled around him, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“You with me, Harry?”

Harry nodded, giving Louis a squeeze. “Such a good dom, Louis.”

“Why thank you, love. You’re a beautiful sub. And the roleplay was amazing. A very good story if I do say so myself.”

He heard Harry laugh. “Wasn’t intentional. Just wanted you to suspend me. That was all you.”

Louis kissed his forehead again before they continued through their normal post-scene routine. Harry told him what he liked - face slappings and being suspended - and what he didn’t like so much - he wished he’d been suspended longer, and that Louis had come in his mouth. Louis told him his own observations, making sure to shower Harry in praise throughout. He loved making sure his subs knew they were good.

“Can we go out to eat after this?” Harry asked, yawning.

“Of course, baby. Where do you want to go?”

Harry hummed in thought. “There’s that burger place around the corner that just opened up. Can we get burgers?”

“Sure. Do you need me to stay all night? You seemed to get pretty far down.”

Harry looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. His eyes were still glassy. “Yes please. I’d like that a lot.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment, or kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/177196833044/sadaveniren-no-control-is-a-no-from-me-by-harry)


End file.
